


Olivia

by MickieTheAuthor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dad!Sam, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Sammy's a daddio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickieTheAuthor/pseuds/MickieTheAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is 15. Olivia is alone. Olivia is a Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

She was small, fragile, and bright pink. She keened for arms that weren't there. Her mother's body lay still, unmoving in a pool of her own blood. Even an angel's grace couldn't save her. The child's meek cries fell on deaf, mourning ears. Her father held his lost love closely. His head lay on the crown of hers. The child didn't understand how pivotal this moment was for her. After all, the Winchesters never knew exactly what was in store for them.


	2. one

Fourteen years passed. I was normal. There were no demons, or angels for that matter, in my life. I lived in a small town in Texas. Abeline was nothing short of a disappointment, seeing as its biggest attraction was a never-closing Super Walmart. But it was home, and it was all I had ever known. Life was good. I had good grades, great friends, and I had heard from Crystal Mendez that Jem Harris was planning on asking me out. Life was better that good; it was perfect. But then my brother died. Chase was ridiculously handsome, popular, and goofy. He had no shortage of admirers. But shortly before his death, he was different around the house. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, nervousness bubbling over. The days leading up to his disappearance, then death, were full of clammy skin, wandering eyes, and panicky demeanor. Chase turned up two days after he vanished, splayed out in his bedroom floor, blood pooling in his mouth. They called it a natural death. He choked on his own blood, and nobody knew how nor why. I tried to convince myself it was nothing, but I couldn't bring myself to it. Chase wasn't himself before he died, with no explanation. I had to know why.

With death came its usual package: gifts, condolences, and prying eyes. And occasionally, police officers. I curled in on myself, trying to burrow into my window side bed. A man and a woman, dressed smartly and flashing a shiny badge stood in the threshold of my bedroom. The man was tall. His brown hair brushed the tops of his shoulders and his large hands were clasped together in front of him. His hazel eyes studied me. I felt a sense of familiarity in the color, but shook it off. The woman was petite with strawberry blonde hair. I felt as though she was making more of an effort to be comely. She was tan, and held her hand out for me to shake. I stared at it for a moment before sitting up and grasping it. She smiled politely at me- though I felt it was a little forced- before introducing herself and her company.

"Hello, Olivia. I'm Dr. Sarah Prentiss and this is Agent Carter. I'm a child's grief counselor and-"

"I don't need a shrink, I ain't depressed," I grumbled, turning away from them. "Just 'cause my brother's dead doesn't mean I'm depressed."

I could practically hear the frown in her voice when she tried again.

"I'm not saying you're depressed. I'm here if you to talk some things out. About your brother maybe?"

I rolled my eyes, but internally, I seriously considered it. I could get something out of them if I tried... I signed through my nose before looking back to them. They probably wouldn't leave until they got what they wanted, anyway. I bit the nail of my ring finger before resignedly saying, "Fine. I'll answer some questions."

Dr. Prentiss smiled again before letting her business facade take reign. "Okay. What was your brother like before his death?"

I inhaled sharply, seeing Chase's panicked eyes in my mind. "He was...jittery to say the least. Always looking over his shoulder... I don't think he died naturally."

The two exchanged a brief glance before asking me to elaborate. I explained his atypical behavior and actions that I had seen. They didn't seem surprised, which lead me to a conclusion.

"...You two already know there was foul play involved, don't you?"

Agent Carter shifted his weight. "We have reason to believe so, yes." His voice was comforting and welcoming, even though it was meant to be businesslike. The remainder of the conversation was fruitless. But I had something. I wasn't the only one who knew the truth was far from what I was being fed.


	3. two

It was late at night. I remember the biting cold of the air and the struggling grasp for blankets. Spring nights were always unpredictable in weather. My toes wriggled in the cold, open air and I sat up to find my source of heat. That's when I saw him. A man in a trenchcoat, standing near my door. At first, panic seized my heart. His blue eyes were concentrated on me. It was then that I realized who he was. I had seen him many times before, throughout my life. He smiled slightly and I felt myself calm. My eyelids felt heavy and slid shut.

When I opened them again, I was surrounded by a tense atmosphere and an unfamiliar bed.

"Cas, man, you haven't even told us who she- you're awake."

A man with green eyes and light brown hair stared down at me. He was quickly joined by Agent Carter, who was now donning a red flannel as opposed to a dark suit. Panic's icy hand seized my heart once again. _How sad_ , I thought. _My parents just lost Chase and now they'll lose me too._ A scream began to work its way up my throat but it died in my mouth. I burst into sobs, feeling terror laden in my bones. The blue eyed man seemed to materialize in front of my eyes. I flinched back, tears pouring down my face.

"It is alright, Olivia. You are safe," he said, holding one hand up to quell me.

"Who,"- I hiccuped -"are you?"

"I am Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord."

If I'm being honest, he didn't really look like an angel.


End file.
